


Bad Movie Night

by Sazula



Series: Mrs Hastings [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love a bad movie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> There's a TV channel here that is showing B movies every week, so I watch them and then provide Avawhiteraven with the details in my own unique way XD That inspired this random little one-shot!

“Becs, have you seen the remote?” you asked, flipping over cushions as you searched for the elusive device.

“I thought you had it last?” she called from the kitchen, removing the popcorn from the microwave. “Ow, shit, that's hot!”

“It _is?_ You mean to tell me that when you cook something, it gets _hot?_ Do other people know this?” Shaun's sarcastic voice carried through to you in the living room

“Shut up!” Rebecca shot back.

“Behave, the pair of you,” you scolded as you continued your search. “A-ha! Found it!” You held it aloft triumphantly. “Bad Movie Night is saved!”

“What are we watching tonight?” Desmond asked as he strolled into the room, his arms full with various bottles of alcohol.

“ _Mega Python vs. Gatoroid_ ,” you said gleefully, turning on the TV. “It's got everything you could ever want in a terrible movie; 80's popstars trying to act, laughable CGI and a reallybad plot that makes absolutely _zero_ sense.” You helped Desmond with the bottles he was carrying. “Do you really think we'll need this much alcohol?”

“Last week we ran out, I'm just trying to avoid a repeat!” Desmond explained.

“That's because we drank almost non-stop for two hours due to the movie being just plain awful,” you stated. “Honestly, we should have realised. The movie was about Nazi's from the _moon_ , for God's sake!” You shook your head, setting out the shot glasses. “We should have just watched _Sharknado 2_ again.”

“Oh no, once was enough,” Shaun groused as he entered the room. Rebecca follwed him, carrying a large bowl full of still-steaming popcorn.

“Hey, the _Sharknado_ series is cinema at its finest!” she protested before setting the popcorn down and taking a seat on the couch. “They're even making another one for this year!”

Shaun groaned and pulled a face. “You're going to make us watch it, aren't you?” he grumbled as he dropped down into an armchair, tugging you down with him and onto his lap.

“Are you my chair tonight, then?” you giggled as he wrapped his arms around your middle and pressed a soft kiss to your neck. You had only recently become a couple and were still very much in the honeymoon phase of your relationship.

“Hands where we can see them!” Rebecca ordered before throwing a cushion at the two of you. “No funny business while we're watching the movie.”

“Bloody hell, Becs, we're not a pair of horny teenagers,” Shaun sighed, rolling his eyes. “We can control ourselves, you know.”

“Oh, _really?_ ” Desmond scoffed, turning his disbelieving eyes to the pair of you. “So what was yesterday in the hallway closet?”

“That was one time!” you protested. Shaun hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

“If that was one time then what was last week in the server room?” Rebecca chimed in, pointing an accusing finger at you.

“That...was also one time?” you shrugged, giving them your best innocent look.

“What about what we caught you doing in the laundry room?” Desmond added, Rebecca nodding in agreement.

“Well-”

“That time in the van?”

“Yeah, but-”

“ The Kitchen Incident!”

“ _Oh my God_ , you have more than made your point!” Shaun cried from behind his hands.

“What can I say, clearly we're making up for lost time,” you winked.

Desmond hummed, giving you a smirk. “Well, make up for it somewhere private and _locked_ from now on, yeah?”

“Deal,” you agreed, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Can we watch the movie now?” Shaun mumbled, his face red. You smiled at him, affectionately ruffling his hair until he returned your smile.

“Alright, someone get the shots ready!” you whooped. “We're about to watch a movie that can only be described as 'magnificently shit'.” Rebecca pressed 'Play' on the remote as Desmond poured out the drinks. The movie began to play and you snuggled closer to Shaun, smiling widely as his arms wrapped around you again.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Stop being sappy and do your shots!”

 


End file.
